A conventional mobile unit may be configured with multiple data capture devices. For example, one data capture device may be a barcode scanner that may be positioned within a range of view so that when triggered, the barcode scanner may scan, capture, and subsequently decode a barcode. In another example, the data capture device may be a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader configured to receive a RFID signal from a RFID tag and capture the data encoded within the tag when the RFID reader is within a transmission range of the RFID tag. In another example, the data capture device may be a camera that is configured to capture an image or video within a field of view. Each of the data capture devices typically operates independently, wherein the scanner may capture and decode a barcode independent of the capturing of an image or video with the camera or the reading of an RFID tag with the RFID reader. Therefore, the user may have to individually and/or separately activate each data capture device as well as provide additional user interactions for each data capture device. There are times, however, when more than one data capture device may be directed to the same field of view or to proximately located or related fields of view. Rather than individually and/or separately activating each data capture device directed to the same field of view, there may be a need to coordinate the operations of the data capture devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for directing more than one data capture device in a mobile unit with a single operation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.